toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Heraku
Phantom Beast Heraku (ファントム ビアスト ヘラク Fantomu Biasuto Heraku) are the ruling species of Area 8 with the current ruler, called Heracles, established as one of the Eight Kings. They are shown to inhabit Horse King Hill and live there amongst other subspecies of horses. Appearance When born, Heraku's are shown to come out the size of fully grown horses, often taking on similar appearances to their parent, the leopard patterns on their body as well as the small horns that show to be near their snout and above their eyes. It shows that the mane of the Heraku shows to be fully grown, often covering most of it's back all the way to it's back legs along with it's tail hair being fully grown as well. A healthy foal of the Heraku's are shown to be extremely muscular after they are born, nearly double the size despite only being a baby with full mane's and small whiskers that grow. An unhealthy foal is shown to be much less smaller than an average human as they show to be less muscular and petite with only a full spiky main that reaches past their shoulders. A full adult Heraku is shown to be nearly twice the length in both size and height as they were kids, being bigger than an entire mountain, often needing 9 football fields of land to lay down and relax as well. In some cases, Heraku's are often shown to have deep scars from multiple battles they have been into, often resulting in being covered from head to toe with them at times. It's been shown that adult Heraku's grow more hair on their faces, which is shown in the shape of a long beard and two whisker-like long hairs near their snouts as well. When enraged, a Heraku's face changes it's shape as it almost looks like a demonic being as it shows their teeth to be long and sharp, something unexpected in horses due to their nature as herbivores. After a Heraku gives birth, it is shown that their entire appearance changes from that of an aggressive beast to a gentle and more calmer tone, often giving off an air of matricracy and motherly love towards their new born to prepare them for their journey to the other Continents. Behavior Often at times, Heraku's are shown to be very docile creatures at times, often never really finding the thirst for battle or attempting to attack anyone that gets close to them, simply shrugging them off as nothing more than gnats to them. It has also been recognized that many can become are extremely protective when it comes to their offspring, at one point even going as far as becoming enraged if something should ever happen, resulting in their aura becoming extremely dangerous, warning everyone not to go near them or even be in the way. It has also been seen that if any of them sense anything that could be seen as a potential threat, they become extremely alert and show to be enraged at the source, attempting to kill it off without a moment's hesitation. Abilities Trivia *The current ruler, Heracles, is said to be dwarfed in power compared to the current Ruler of Area 7. Bambina *To use this species, the approval of two admins is needed. Category:Gourmet World Category:Capture Lvl 100-6000 Category:Beasts Category:Eight Kings Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Area 8 Category:Capture Lvl 6000+ Category:Species